Breaking The Heartbreaker
by cheerislife19
Summary: My best friend, Mariah is dating Justin bieber, or was. She 'loved' him I guess but I don't see why. Ya hes hot but hes a dick and only wants sex. Little did I know, she and my friends had a plan for the day he broke her heart, to bad it involves me.
1. Chapter 1

Olivias POV

hi! my name is Olivia and I'm 16 years old. I have medium length  
chocolate brown hair, bright green eyes and a models body, but I get  
that from cheering and sports. I'm not to tall but I'm not to short. I  
live in sunny California, Toluca Lake to be exact, so I'm a little on  
the tanner side. there's no school right now cause it's summer  
vacation. my mom and dad are both doctors and I have an older brother,  
London who's 18 and is going to go to school to be a doctor. my family  
is a little on the wealthy side so I get what I want. my best friend  
is Mariah Revel and she's got this boyfriend. his name is Justin,  
Justin bieber, ya you've probably heard of him. well I think he's the  
biggest dick out there and for some reason Mariah 'loves' him, but I  
know he's just using her for sex. I've never met justin because I  
don't care to. Mariah and Justin have been together for...I don't  
know 3 months now and I dread the day that she comes to my door with  
tears flooding down her face because of that douche. and I know that  
day is coming, to bad I didn't expect it to be today.

it was a typical Tuesday afternoon. the california sun was shining  
down on me and my blue bikini, while I tanned by my pool in the  
backyard. I had the house to myself because my parents were getting  
London setteled into his college dorm for the week and they will be  
back on Sunday.

I heard the door bell ring through the house, so I got up and ran  
through the kitchen, to the living room and to the door. when I opened  
it I saw something I've expected to see for the past 3 months but not  
something I WANTED to see.

there standing in my doorway was my best friend with tears running  
down her rosey red cheeks. her blonde hair was a mess and her knees  
began to buckle. i grabbed Mariah and pulled her inside, I set her  
down on the couch and ran to get a towel.

I knew it. the jerk used her. ugh.

"I'm here Mariah" I said trying to calm her bawling into a gentel cry.  
no such luck. she barrier her head into my chest, that I had now put a  
shirt over so I wasn't in just my bikini. I also had some black  
basketball shorts on.

"he...b-b-broke...u-up.. w-wit-with m-me" she said through her sobs.

i don't understand why she loved him so much. he was horrible to her.  
they never really saw eachother and whenever he did see her, all they  
did was fuck and when they weren't with eachother he never bothered to  
call or text her. I mean ya he's hot but he's a total douche bag when  
it comes to girls. all he wants is to get layed, and mariah gave that  
to him. why? i'll never really know.

"shhh, it's gonna be okay" I said.

mariahs crying became more quite, until it stopped. she looked up at  
me with her big blue eyes, that were now blood shot and puffy and said  
"liv...why did he do it?"

"Mariah..." I wanted to tell her the truth so bad but I just  
couldn't. I couldn't manage to say 'he just used you for sex' what  
kind of friend would I be if I said that? "I don't know." silence  
filled the room for about five minutes until I broke it by saying "how  
did he do it?"

"he told me to come over cause we needed to talk and I thought he just  
wanted to have sex but when I got there he sat me down and said  
'mariah things have been great but I can't be tied down. I'm sorry'"  
she said while holding back tears. more silence filled the room, but  
this time for a lot longer. "liv...I gotta plan."

I turned to her with wondering eyes and said "what?"

"I gotta call the girls for this one." she said with a misciveous grin  
playing on her glossy pink lips while she whipped out her phone and  
dialed the girls numbers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivias POV

ya so I don't know what's going on. Mariah called Selena, Sabrina and Cheyenne and told them to come over. whatever.

I got up after Mariahs phone call and went to the kitchen to make myself some food. I began to think. why would Mariah need a plan and why do the girls need to be here? what's the plan?does it contain me? why is there a plan? uhh to many unanswered questions.

I made myself a ham and cheese sandwich. I took my last bite of the sandwich and heard the doorbell ring. must be the girls and time to FINALLY find out what this plan was all about.

I threw my paper plate in the trash and walked to the door, to find no one there. hmm. I heard screams and giggels coming from my bedroom. mariah must have let them in.

I climbed the stairs and walked through my bedroom door to see Selena, Sabrina, Cheyenne and Mariah sitting on my bed with evil smiles on their faces. they were all looking at me and giggling. "what?" I asked confused.

"yooouuuuu wouldn't happen to have any feeling for Justin...would you liv?" cheyenne asked, while still keeping her stupid smile.

"me? HECK NO!" I yelled.

"perfect." mariah said with her same stupid smile. their smiles really began to get on my nerves.

I furrowed my eye brows. "uhh Mariah. what is this 'plan' you were talking about earlier?" I asked kind of affraid to find out the answer.

"operation: breaking the heartbreaker." they all said together.

"wwhhiiicccchhh mmeeaannss?" I said, elongating my words.

"wow she's really not getting it is she?" Sabrina asked Mariah.

Mariah rolled her eyes and looked at me "look liv, your the only one who can do this."

"DO WHAT?"

"break justins heart." they all said.

"w-what? that's your full plan." I said.

"well here's the full plan and why we choose you. we choose you cause you don't fall for guys easily and we know that you can get him to really fall for you and not just want a girl to fuck. you dont take shit and you get what you want. AND because your the only one Justin hasn't met. he doesn't even know were friends so it's perfect." Mariah said. she turned to look at the girls and gave them a smile, then turned back to me "now. here's the plan."

I listened to their evil plan to break justins heart. it was cruel and, well evil. I don't know if I can be that heartless. Mariah finished telling me the plan and what to do and say and wear to make him really fall. "guys. I don't think I can do that."

"WHY?" they yelled in unison.

"because! I know I don't fall easily and I don't so that's not the problem but breaking his heart? I don't know if I can be that heartless." I said while chewing on my bottom lip.

"yes you can. we know you can" Cheyenne said.

"I feel bad."

"just remember what he did to me livvy. he broke my heart into a million pieces. please. do it for me." Mariah said with a puppy dog face.

how could I say no to that.

I groaned "fine. for you Mariah...but...I'm not gonna have to...sleep with him am I?"

they lauged and Mariah spoke "oo that's what it takes then hell ya. and trust me, he's amazing."

I lightly punched her in the arm. "ugh I don't wanna hear about your sex life."

"whatever. nows time for the makeover and shopping." Mariah said.

for the next three days Mariah, Sel, Sabrina and Cheyenne gave me a make over and we shopped, we shopped like clothes were leaving the planet.

it was friday and today or plan was to be set to launch at justins concert tonight. when I finally looked in the mirror, I didn't look to different. I had less make up, which made my eyes really pop. my clothes were...kinda sluty and revealing. I wore a short denim mini skirt, and I mean mini. I had a low cut green top that came to my belly button, some green supras on and the bracelet my father gave me when I was a little girl.

"now we got the meet and greets for you and the concert tickets. you go to the meet and greet alone...Kay? Sel said.

"uhh ya kay but do I act flirty ooorrr like I hate him?" I asked.

"well you got meet and greets so you have to act flirty." Cheyenne said.

I nodded my head and we left my house. we got in my car and drove to the concert. it was 4:37 and the meet and greet starts at 5. great, I'll probably be last in line. we finally got to where the concert was being held and went our seperate ways. I walked into the room with the VIPs and took my place in line. yup, last.

I watched girls go in with smiles and come out with tears flooding down their cheeks. I rolled my eyes at them and began to get into character. mariahs words ran through my mind 'be flirty and kind of sluty but not to sluty cause that will turn him off. oh and be hard to get.' hard to get? that's what im best at.


End file.
